


Counting Stars/Seeing Stars, ILLUSTRATED by Blithefool/Smuttyscribblez for "They're Switches, Bitches!" Zine

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Tease (Good Omens), Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Safeword Use, Sex, Sex Toys, Switches Bitches Zine, Switching, They're Switches Bitches!, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, hotswappable genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: After Aziraphale spends the night thoroughly ravishing his husband, Crowley vows to get his own back and give his Angel as many orgasms as possible through the next night, hopefully leaving him seeing stars. How many orgasms? Who cares? Who's counting? Oh yeah, that'd be Crowley. Prepare for hot-swappable genitalia and some fun toys. Illustrated by Blithefool/Smuttyscribblez
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 231
Collections: They're Switches Bitches! Zine





	Counting Stars/Seeing Stars, ILLUSTRATED by Blithefool/Smuttyscribblez for "They're Switches, Bitches!" Zine

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the "They're Switches, Bitches!" Zine, now that it's printed and sold, we have permission to share our works publicly for everyone to enjoy. The wonderful Blithefool, aka Smuttyscribblez on Twitter kindly illustrated this one for me, I've included a link to the very NSFW illustration on twitter.

* * *

**Illustration by Blithefool aka Smuttyscribblez on Twitter:**

[ https://twitter.com/smuttyscribblez/status/1277266566200152066/photo/1 ](https://twitter.com/smuttyscribblez/status/1277266566200152066/photo/1)

* * *

Crowley’s eyes flickered open as a lance of sunlight slipped through a gap in the curtains. “Good morning dear, sleep well?” Aziraphale was too awake by half.

“Mmmmph. Should have done after what you did to me last night.” He stretched languorously, in a way which made Aziraphale gaze at him, rapt. 

“Well you _did_ ask, most prettily too, I might add. Positively _begged_ , in fact.” A smirk creased the corners of the angel’s lips.

“Did not. ‘M a demon. Demons don’t _beg_.” 

“Well this angel _begs_ to differ, darling,” Aziraphale retorted, “you _begged_ me to manacle you, you _begged_ me to bite you, you _begged_ me to spank you, you _begged_ me to use the vibrator in you and you _begged_ me to give you as many orgasms as possible. There was rather a lot of it, in fact.”

“Well then, you fucked me till I forgot, that’s all. I’ll have to get you back for that.”

“Is that a promise, darling?”

Crowley sat back against the headboard, regarding his angel carefully then grinned slowly. “Abso- _fucking_ -lutely.”

* * *

That night, Aziraphale stepped through to the bedroom to find Crowley waiting expectantly, idly stroking his impressively sized cock. The angel grinned and cast his clothing aside then laid back on the bed obediently to wait. 

Crowley smiled warmly, bent down and kissed his lover slowly, tongue sliding deep and languid between his lips, then lifted off, stroked his face and sat back to regard Aziraphale’s beautiful body laid out before him. “I think I’m going to start off slow,” he murmured, idly teasing one nipple by brushing it lightly with his thumb, “and then work my way up gradually from there.” His golden eyes met Aziraphale’s blue ones, filled with eager mischief. 

“Stop tormenting me by delaying, you fiend.” Crowley snorted and pinched the angel’s other nipple between finger and thumb, making him flinch.

“I’ll start when I’m good and ready, Angel, now behave.”

Crowley began by nibbling at Aziraphale’s ear, then alternately licking and kissing down his throat, his clavicle and his chest, pausing to lick and suck on his sensitive nipples, teasing one gently in his teeth and making him squirm and whimper, before carrying on downwards until he was level with the angel’s girthy cock nestled in a dusting of pale blonde curls. It was already straining to attention and desperate for touch. Crowley slowly began to twirl his talented tongue around it’s length, his mouth warm, wet and greedy. He worked up and down the velvety smooth shaft, until Aziraphale was writhing underneath him, broken syllables escaping his lips in incoherent fragments. Crowley tried not to grin to see how insensible the angel had become so quickly, and redoubled his efforts until Aziraphale’s hips jerked up and he cried out with his first orgasm, spurting thick ropes of come down the demon’s throat. 

Crowley swallowed it all down then grinned at his lover, gently stroking his flagging cock while avoiding the oversensitive tip. “Come on now, Angel, I know you don’t have to stop now, your body will do anything you tell it to, and you’re going to tell it to stay hard for me a little longer, this is just the start.” He reached up, lengthened one fingernail into a claw and scraped a deliberate scratch into the wooden headboard. Aziraphale was confused. 

“What’s that for?”

“You’ll see.”

Crowley lifted himself up, already open and slick, and lowered himself down onto Aziraphale’s now hard again shaft, sliding down all the way in one smooth movement, then beginning to rock and circle his hips like a belly dancer. Aziraphale tipped his head back and his eyes closed in ecstasy at the sensation of Crowley’s tightness wrapped around him, sliding deliciously up and down as he raised himself up on his knees and rode the angel with a fierce determination. He bent over and placed a hand either side of the angel’s head on the pillow, capturing Aziraphale’s lips with his own and kissing him deep before sitting upright again and rocking faster, pinching at his nipples again as he did so. 

Aziraphale was thrusting up into his lover in response, grabbing at the demon’s slim hips, but he was becoming uncoordinated as he approached another climax. Crowley grinned as he recognised this, and took himself in hand to bring himself to the edge, letting go and erupting with a snarl all over his lover’s chest, while he clamped down hard around the cock he was riding, tipping Aziraphale into his own explosive orgasm as well. 

Crowley took a moment to regain his breath before lifting off, and scratching another line into the headboard with a grin. “Time for some renovations, Angel, I fancy a change of scenery now, so how about manifesting me a lovely vulva to play with? 

Aziraphale looked at him incredulously “are you marking _orgasms_ off on the headboard?”

“Oh yes. Because by the time I’ve finished with you, I guarantee that you’ll have lost count. I gave you an order Angel, chop chop.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and his genitalia shimmered slightly as he changed to a more feminine configuration, although he retained his prostate just in case it came in useful later. Crowley first licked up his spend from Aziraphale’s chest with a seductive smile, then slithered down to the beautiful new vulva waiting for him. He lapped gently at the beautiful pink petals of Aziraphale’s folds, lengthening his tongue to dip inside, then up again to circle his clit teasingly, the angel whining under his ministrations. 

Next he brought a finger up to delve deep into his lover, while still licking and sucking on his clit, keeping a steady pace, patient and inexorable, until Aziraphale was emitting a high pitched, steady keening noise, hips and thighs tense with impending release. Crowley was frankly surprised at how quickly his attentions were unravelling his angel, but pleased nonetheless. He slid another finger in and pushed deep, curling his fingers slightly to brush against his g-spot and pressing his tongue firmer and faster to the hard little nub of his clit. 

Suddenly Azirpahale shouted out, his pussy clamping tight around Crowley’s long talented fingers as he came hard in a gush of wetness, which the demon lapped up greedily from between his thighs. He reached up to scratch another mark before banishing his claws again and reaching for the bottle of lube from the bedside table and smearing it on Azirpahale’s tight arsehole. 

He then pushed forward gently with one finger, watching his lover’s expression carefully. “Still green, love?” Aziraphale nodded urgently

“Yes, fuck yes, darling, keep going, please don’t stop…”

Crowley grinned and continued. He pressed deeper as he bent to lick into Azirpahale’s vulva again at the same time, pressing his tongue deeper inside, and feeling his finger on the other side, and focussed on tongue and finger fucking both holes steadily, adding a second finger after a while, making Aziraphale yelp in delight. Crowley stopped immediately, alarmed. “I’m fine, damn you, don’t _stop_!” Crowley nodded and carried on, twirling his fingers gently inside and relaxing him before adding a third, then pressing against his prostate and lengthening his tongue considerably in Aziraphale’s vagina. The combination left the angel twitching and jerking, hands grasping blindly at Crowley’s short red hair, hips twisting until he came again, moaning and shaking. 

Crowley withdrew carefully and made another scratch with a smug expression before kissing his angel gently. “Still with me love?” Azirpahale nodded weakly. 

“Amber, just give me a moment darling, that one was intense.” Crowlely nodded and snapped, grabbing a bottle of water from the bedside table that hadn’t been there before, he handed it to Aziraphale to take a drink, before taking a swig himself and replacing it, stroking Aziraphale’s body gently until he nodded and whispered “green” again. 

Crowley rummaged in the bedside drawer and withdrew one of his favourite toys, the remote controlled vibrating butt plug, with a grin. Azirpahale watched in wide eyed anticipation as Crowley carefully lubed it up and then slid it into his relaxed arse until it was seated nicely, then clicked it to its lowest setting, a gentle slow humming buzz. The demon’s erection was painfully obvious as he sat up again, gaze sliding lustfully over Aziraphale’s curves, he stroked his long shaft idly as he watched the angel bite his lip slightly at the sensation in his arse, then clicked the speed up a single notch, and brought himself between those heavenly thighs. 

Crowley slid into the angel’s warm wet vagina in one long slow movement, bottoming out with a grunt of satisfaction as his lover gasped in delight at the sensation. He could feel the butt plug vibrating against him through the vaginal wall as well and it added an extra dimension of pleasure for both of them. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last like this, but it was something he’d been itching to try for a while. It was exactly as amazing as he’d thought it’d be. 

He moved tantalisingly slowly, drawing out at a snail’s pace, before sinking back in just as glacially, making Aziraphale growl in frustration. Crowley knew that sometimes the ultra slow approach could be the key to winding his lover up into an explosive orgasm. He reached for the remote control and flicked it up another notch, but kept his cock moving at the same achingly slow pace. He held himself down low over his lover, kissing and nipping at his neck as he whispered endearments into his skin, and stroked his fingers over his soft chest and pert nipples again. 

He finally began to speed up, but only incrementally, then paused, tantalisingly, cockhead just at his entrance, eyes locked together, maintaining his position regardless of how much the angel writhed and whined desperately underneath him, until he stilled, and only then did Crowley plunge in hard and deep, hips locked together, gave his hips an extra roll and ground his teeth at the sensation as Aziraphale came around him again, sobbing in ecstasy, wet and squirting. Crowley idly reached to scratch another mark on the wood, before clicking the remote up another level, and beginning to pound into the angel with renewed vigour.

Crowley bit down at Aziraphale’s shoulder as he grunted into him harder and harder, pushing the angel higher and higher, until the demon was spurting his release deep inside with a shudder and deep chested growl of satisfaction. Aziraphale was hot on his heels and whimpered through another bone deep orgasm of his own at the sensation. 

Aziraphale looked up as a hand reached up to claw another scratch in the wood, then met Crowley’s eyes again as he reached across to the bedside drawer and withdrew another toy. Aziraphale whimpered. The one in his arse was still pulsing insistently as he watched Crowley place a vibrating cock ring onto his still hard shaft with a wicked grin, turning on the little bullet vibrator on the top that would rub against Azirapahle’s clit as he thrust in

“Ready for this, Angel?” He whispered in his ear as he laid close against him again, cock nudging between Aziraphale’s folds again. “Because I’m nowhere _near_ finished yet my love."

“Green, Crowley, so, _so_ green.” With a smile, Crowley plunged in once more, then clicked the anal plug up another notch, grinding his hips down against his angel’s so the clitoral vibrator was sandwiched hard between their pelvises and Aziraphale _screamed_.

* * *

Some time later, the angel blinked and gazed up at his lover, hot, sweaty and satisfied. Everything had gone a little hazy for a while. “Shall we call it a night?”

“Maybe. I might have fucked your brains out slightly.”

“Um, how long?”

“Six hours, give or take.”

“And how many?”

Crowley laughed and nodded at the headboard, criss crossed with a multitude of scratches. “Enough I reckon” He winked and kissed his lover deeply. “I love you”

“And I love you too, darling.”


End file.
